Cake is known for a long time and is prepared in numerous varieties. Most cakes are made with wheat flour and therefore have some amount of gluten, which means special care needs to be taken to ensure cakes don't have a chewy texture. The cake ingredients are mixed as little as possible once the flour has been added. This differs markedly from sturdy food items made with flour such as bread, where the goal is to agitate the gluten as much as possible. The wheat flour selected to be used for cakes is often one naturally lower in gluten.
Typical cake ingredients are wheat flour, eggs and sugar. Optionally, baking powder, water, and/or fat—such as for example butter, margarine and or oil are added.
Cakes often rely on beating eggs and addition of leavening agents, such as baking powder, to produce the air bubbles in the cake. This is what makes a traditional cake fluffy and sponge-like. Therefore the type of cake ingredients and the ratio between them are important in determining cake properties such as e.g. crumb structure and cake volume.
In cake recipe's eggs are used as providers of natural emulsifiers mainly due to the presence of phospholipids that have surface-active properties. Whole eggs contain 11% lipids of which 25% is lecithin and they contain about 13% of protein.
The fat is added to entrap air during mixing, for lubrication to improve the overall eating quality in terms of moistness and tenderness, to improve the structure of the finished product, and/or to extend shelf life. Next to the beneficial effects of egg and/or fat in cake, there are some disadvantages related to the use of these ingredients.
It is known that eating of too many eggs can have detrimental effects on health, for example by increasing cholesterol.
One solution to this problem is to remove (part of) the egg in the recipe. However, in case part of the egg is removed from the recipe the cake volume some of the following effects may result: reduced, decreased batter stability, and/or deterioration of the cake texture.
The fat also has nutritional benefits but because of the high content of fat in some types of cake, such as for example the butter/margarine present in pound cake, this type of cake is a calorie booster, which can cause overweight. One solution to this problem is to remove (part of) the fat in the recipe. However, in case part of the fat is removed from the recipe the batter becomes less viscous and in some cases less stable. The baked cake has less volume, a more dense structure and mouthfeel is much drier and crumbly.
It is an object of the present invention to improve desired cake properties such as e.g. crumb structure and/or volume in regular cakes. It is another object of the present invention to enable reduction of the amount of eggs and/or fat in cake recipes, whilst at least maintaining desired cake properties, such as crumb structure and/or volume.
The objective of the present invention is reached by the use of a phospholipase A during cake production.
Therefore in a first aspect the invention relates to the use of a phospholipase A in the production of cake to enable reduction of the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe.
Surprisingly, it was found that a reduction of the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the cake recipe was possible once a phospholipase A was used.
All types of phospholipase A can be used, for example phospholipase A1 or phospholipase A2. Any type of phospholipase A1 can be used. Phospholipase A1 is wide-spread in nature, e.g. in microorganisms E. coli, in snake venoms, and in mammals in the brain, testis and liver. An example of a suitable commercially available phospholipase A1 is Lecitase Ultra™ (Novozymes). Any type of phospholipase A2 can be used. An example of a suitable commercially available phospholipase A2 is Cakezyme™ (DSM) or Lecitase L10 (Novozymes). A preferred phospholipase A2 is porcine pancreatic phospholipase A2 for example expressed in Aspergillus niger (Cakezyme™, DSM).
The present invention covers all types of cake, including shortened cakes, such as for example pound cake and butter cake, and including foam cakes, such as for example meringues, sponge cake, biscuit cake, roulade, genoise and chiffon cake.
Sponge cake is a type of soft cake based on wheat flour, sugar, baking powder and eggs (and optionally baking powder). The only fat present is from the egg yolk, which is sometimes added separately from the white. It is often used as a base for other types of cakes and desserts. A basic sponge cake is made by beating the eggs with sugar until they are light and creamy, then carefully sieving and folding in the flour (which may be mixed with a small amount of baking powder, although the air incorporated into the egg mixture can be sufficient for a good rise). Sometimes, the yolks are beaten with the sugar first while the whites are beaten separately, to be mixed in later. The mixture is then poured into the chosen cake tin and baked. Before the mixture has cooled, after cooking, it is still flexible. This allows the creation of such varieties as the Swiss roll. This basic recipe is used for many treats and puddings, such as madeleines.
A pound cake is traditionally prepared of one pound each of flour, butter, eggs, and sugar, optionally complemented with baking powder.
In chiffon cake the butter/margarine has been replaced by oil. Sugar and egg yolk content has been decreased compared to pound or sponge cake and egg white content has been increased.
The reduction of the amount of eggs and/or fat which is possible according to the present invention, differs per type of cake. The man skilled in the art knows the amount of eggs and/or fat which are regularly present in cake recipes. In general a reduction of the amount of eggs of at least 5% w/w can be reached. More preferably a reduction of the amount of eggs of at least 10% w/w can be reached, even more preferably a reduction of at least 15% w/w can be reached. It was shown that even a reduction of the amount of eggs used of at least 20% w/w can be reached. The reduction of the amount of eggs can be at least 30% w/w, 40% w/w or even at least 50% w/w.
In cake recipes eggs provide natural emulsifiers as well as egg protein. Egg protein is important for froth forming in the batter and for the cake cohesiveness. In cake recipes wherein the amount of eggs has been reduced, especially if reduced of at least 30% w/w, 40% w/w or 50% w/w, the loss of egg protein can (partially) be compensated by the addition of other protein sources and/or hydrocolloids. Examples of protein sources are whey protein, soy protein, modified wheat protein, albumin, etcetera. Examples of hydrocolloids are guar gum, alginate, pectin, xanthan gum, etcetera. Therefore in one embodiment of the invention one or more protein sources and/or one or more hydrocolloids are used in the cake recipe to replace the protein content present in the eggs removed.
It has been surprisingly found that when the amount of eggs in the cake is e.g. reduced up to 50% w/w and one or more protein sources and/or one or more hydrocolloids are added to replace the egg protein, cakes can be obtained wherein desired cake properties are at least maintained.
The egg volume can (partially) be replaced by use of water. Preferably (part of) the water content of the eggs may be replaced by water. Usually an egg contains about 75% water. The amount of water used in the recipe to replace the eggs may be at least 50% of the water content of the eggs removed. More preferably at least 60% of the water content of the eggs is replaced by water, even more preferably at least 75% and most preferably 100% of the water content of the eggs removed is replaced by water. It has surprisingly been shown that the water binding properties of the cake batter and cake are improved by the use of a phospholipase A, enabling the use of more water in the cake recipe.
In general a reduction of the amount of fat of at least 10% can be reached. More preferably a reduction of the amount of fat of at least 20% can be reached, even more preferably a reduction of at least 30% can be reached. It was shown that even a reduction of the amount of fat used of at least 50% can be reached.
It was shown that it was possible when using phospholipase A to reduce the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe whilst at least maintaining at least one of the properties selected from the group consisting of: (i) batter viscosity, (ii) specific density, (iii) initial crumb softness, (iv) crumb pore homogeneity, (v) crumb pore diameter, (vi) crumb softness upon storage, (vii) shelf life and/or (viii) cake volume.
In another aspect of the invention, it was found that a phospholipase A, also when retaining the same amount of eggs and/or fat used in the cake recipe, can be used in the production of cake to improve at least one of the properties selected from the group consisting of: (i) batter viscosity, (ii) specific density, (iii) initial crumb softness, (iv) crumb pore homogeneity, (v) crumb pore diameter, (vi) crumb softness upon storage, (vii) shelf life and/or (viii) cake volume.
The term at least maintaining is hereby used to indicate that a property is maintained or improved.
Measuring whether a property is maintained, improved or deteriorated in general is measured by preparing a batter and/or a cake in an original recipe, not containing any phospholipase A and another batter and/or cake in a recipe containing phospholipase A and optionally less eggs and/or fat and comparing a certain property. In case the properties of both are substantially the same, the property is maintained, in case they differ either an improvement or a deterioration has taken place. For all mentioned properties below a measurement method has been given as well as an indication when a property can be considered as improved.
The batter viscosity can be measured with a Farinograph by standard methods according to the International Association of Cereal Chemistry (ICC) and the American Association of Cereal Chemistry (AACC 54-2, ICC 115).
Whether the batter viscosity has improved or deteriorated can for example be measured by comparing the batter prepared with phospholipase A, either containing or nor containing a reduced amount of eggs and/or fat, to a batter prepared without phospholipase A. In case the batter viscosity is the same for both batters, it has been maintained. In case the batter viscosity has increased, it has improved.
The specific density can be measured by weighing a predetermined volume of batter. The specific density is improved if it is decreased.
The crumb softness of the cake is evaluated either empirically by the skilled test baker or measured by the use of a texture analyzer (e.g., TAXT2) as known in the art. Actually crumb firmness is measured as is known to the person skilled in the art. The crumb softness measured within 24 hours after baking is called initial crumb softness. The crumb softness more than 24 hours after baking is called crumb softness upon storage, and is also a measure for determining shelf life. In case the initial crumb softness has increased, it has improved. In case the crumb softness upon storage has increased, it has improved.
Crumb pore homogeneity can be evaluated empirically by the skilled test baker or by digital image analysis as known in the art (e.g. C-cell, Calibre Control International Ltd, Appleton, Warrington, UK). In case the deviation in pore size is small, the crumb is called more homogeneous. In case the deviation in pore size has become smaller, the property is improved.
Crumb pore diameter can be evaluated using digital image analysis as known in the art (e.g. C-cell, Calibre Control International Ltd, Appleton, Warrington, UK). In case the average crumb pore diameter decreases, the property is improved. Preferably, this is the case when at the same time the same cake volume is maintained.
The shelf-life of the cake can be measured by determining the resilience of the cake in time. This is part of the method to measure crumb softness, as is known to the person skilled in the art, whereby the relaxation of the cake is also measured by the use of a texture analyzer (e.g., TAXT2) as known in the art.
The volume of a given cake can be determined by an automated bread volume analyser (eg. BVM-3, TexVol Instruments AB, Viken, Sweden), using ultrasound or laser detection as known in the art. In case the volume is increased, the property is improved. Alternatively the cake height after baking in the same size tin is an indication of the cake volume. In case the cake height is increased, the cake volume has increased.
The emulsion stability of the batter can be determined by determining the cake height and visual analysis of the cake structure. In case the cake height has decreased, the emulsion stability of the batter has decreased. In case the cake structure is more dense, the emulsion stability of the batter also has decreased.
In one embodiment of the invention a combination of at least two of the above-mentioned properties can be at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A, such as for example: batter viscosity and specific density; batter viscosity and initial crumb softness; batter viscosity and crumb pore homogeneity; batter viscosity and crumb pore diameter; batter viscosity and crumb softness upon storage; batter viscosity and shelf life of the cake; batter viscosity and cake volume; specific density and initial crumb softness; specific density and crumb pore homogeneity; specific density and crumb pore diameter; specific density and crumb softness after storage; specific density and shelf life of the cake; specific density and cake volume; initial crumb softness and crumb pore homogeneity; initial crumb softness and crumb pore diameter; initial crumb softness and crumb softness upon storage; initial crumb softness and shelf life of the cake; initial crumb softness and cake volume; crumb pore homogeneity and crumb pore diameter; crumb pore homogeneity and crumb softness upon storage; crumb pore homogeneity and shelf life of the cake; crumb pore homogeneity and cake volume; crumb pore diameter and crumb softness upon storage; crumb pore diameter and shelf life; crumb pore diameter and cake volume; crumb softness upon storage and shelf life; crumb softness upon storage and cake volume; shelf life and cake volume.
In another embodiment of the invention a combination of at least three of the above-mentioned properties can be at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A, such as for example: batter viscosity, specific density and initial crumb softness; batter viscosity, specific density and crumb pore homogeneity; batter viscosity, specific density and crumb pore diameter; batter viscosity, specific density and crumb softness after storage; batter viscosity, specific density and shelf life of the cake, batter viscosity, specific density and cake volume; specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb pore homogeneity; specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb pore homogeneity; specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb pore diameter; specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb softness upon storage; specific density, initial crumb softness and shelf life of the cake; specific density, initial crumb softness and cake volume; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb pore diameter; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb softness upon storage; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and shelf life; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and cake volume; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and crumb softness upon storage; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and shelf life; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and cake volume; crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and shelf life; crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and cake volume; crumb softness upon storage, shelf life and cake volume.
In addition also a combination of at least four of the above-mentioned properties can be at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A, such as for example: batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb pore homogeneity; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb pore diameter; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness and crumb softness upon storage; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness and shelf life; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness and cake volume; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb pore diameter; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb softness upon storage; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and shelf life; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and cake volume; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and crumb softness upon storage; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and shelf life; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and cake volume; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and shelf life; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and cake volume; crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage, shelf life and cake volume.
In another embodiment also a combination of at least five of the above-mentioned properties can be at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A, such as for example: batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb pore diameter; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and crumb softness upon storage; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and shelf life; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity and cake volume; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and crumb softness upon storage; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and shelf life; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and cake volume; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and shelf life; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and cake volume; crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage, shelf life and cake volume.
In yet another embodiment also a combination of at least six of the above-mentioned properties can be at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A, such as for example: batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and crumb softness upon storage; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and shelf life; batter viscosity, specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter and cake volume; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and shelf life; specific density, initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage and cake volume; initial crumb softness, crumb pore homogeneity, crumb pore diameter, crumb softness upon storage, shelf life and cake volume.
In a preferred embodiment all indicated properties are at least maintained when using phospholipase A and reducing the amount of eggs and/or fat used in the recipe or improved when using phospholipase A.
In a third aspect the invention relates to a method to prepare a cake comprising the steps of:                a. preparing the batter of the cake by adding at least:                    i. sugar            ii. flour            iii. (a) phospholipase A and egg or                            (b) egg pre-treated with phospholipase A, optionally obtained by adding a phospholipase A to an egg in an amount sufficient to yield a conversion of between 10 to 70% of the lecithin present in the egg to lysolecithin.                                                b. putting the batter in a suitable baking mould        c. baking the cake.        
According to the above-mentioned method both cakes comprising a reduced amount of eggs and/or fat and cakes where no eggs and/or fat reduction has been applied can be prepared.
In another aspect the invention relates to a method to prepare a batter of a cake comprising adding at least                i. sugar        ii. flour        iii. (a) phospholipase A and egg or                    (b) egg pre-treated with phospholipase A, optionally obtained by adding a phospholipase A to an egg in an amount sufficient to yield a conversion of between 10 to 70% of the lecithin present in the egg to lysolecithin.                        
There are several methods to combine cake ingredients, for example:                Creaming method—butter and sugar are creamed together before the rest of the ingredients are gradually added.        Melt-and-mix—dry ingredients are mixed together and then melted butter and other liquids are added to complete the cake.        ‘All-in-together’—the dry ingredients and shortening are placed in the food processor and liquid is gradually added.        Sponge cake production—eggs and sugar are whipped to a froth and flour is carefully mixed in. No fat is used in this method.        
When all the cake ingredients are mixed, the mixture is called cake batter.
The phospholipase A can be added during various stages of the cake production.
In one embodiment of the invention, the phospholipase A can be used to pre-incubate the egg. The egg can be pre-incubated whole, alternatively only the yolk or only the egg-white can be incubated. It has been found that it is advantageous to retain some lecithin in the egg for some applications. Therefore, in a preferred embodiment, the time the egg is incubated with the phospholipase A is limited to still retain some lecithin. Preferably between 10-70% of the lecithin present in the used eggs should be hydrolysed into lysolecithin. More preferably at least 20% lecithin should be hydrolysed and even more preferably at least 30%. In another preferred embodiment at most 60% lecithin should be hydrolysed and even more preferably at most 50% lecithin should be hydrolysed. Alternatively, incubated egg containing almost no remaining lecithin can be mixed with some non-incubated egg or some lecithin to obtain the desired quantities of lecithin and lysolecithin. The pre-incubated egg, or egg-mixture can be added to the other cake ingredients in liquid or in dried powder form. Methods to prepare a powder of eggs are known in the art. Powder form egg is also suitable for use in cake mixes not needing any eggs added thereto.
In an alternative embodiment, the phospholipase A is added during preparation of the batter and is allowed to act in-situ. This embodiment has as advantage that pre-incubation of the egg is not needed, thereby reducing the time needed to prepare the cake. Also in this case it is preferred to retain some lecithin in the cake mixture, analogous to the preferences given above.
In a preferred embodiment, which can be applied to all aspects of the invention, additionally at least one of the compounds selected from the group consisting of calcium, yeast extract, modified starch, lipase and/or amyloglucosidase is combined with the phospholipase A in the production of the cake. The cake can either be a regular cake, i.e. a cake comprising a regular amount of eggs and/or fat or a cake where eggs and/or fat have been reduced. The man skilled in the art knows which amount of eggs and/or fat is present in regular cakes, which amount will be dependent on the type of cake.
In a preferred embodiment of any one of the aspects of the invention also calcium is added to enhance the activity of the phospholipase A either at the pre-incubation or during the preparation of the batter to enhance the in-situ action of the phospholipase. In a preferred embodiment the calcium is added during preparation of the batter. It has been found especially advantageous to add approximately between 40-200 mg CaCl2.H2O per 5,000 CPU Phospholipase A (hereafter indicated as PLA) to the cake recipe. Preferably, between 50 and 150 mg CaCl2.H2O per 5,000 CPU PLA is added to the cake recipe and most preferably at least 90 mg CaCl2.H2O per 5,000 CPU PLA. CPU (Chromogenic Phospholipase Unit=1 EYU (Egg Yolk Unit) is defined as the amount of enzyme that liberates 1 μmol of acid per minute from egg yolk at 40° C. and pH8.0. Substrate in this method: rac 1,2-dioctanoyldithio phosphatidylcholine measured spectrophotometric at 405 nm. Surprisingly, has been found that the cake batter does not provide enough calcium for the phospholipase A to work efficiently.
Typical ingredients of the cake are wheat flour, eggs and sugar. Optionally, baking powder, salt, water, emulsifiers (such as for example PGE's and monoglycerides), margarine, butter and/or oil are added (for example for pound cakes and muffins).
Also components to improve waterbinding such as hydrocolloids or modified starch can be used. In one embodiment of the invention, which can be applied to all the aspects of the invention, modified starch can be used to reduce the amount of fat used in the recipe even further. All types of modified starch can be used, for example modified potato starch or modified wheat starch. Preferably modified potato starch is used, such as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,063. Most preferably modified potato starch is used which is obtained by treating potato starch with amylomaltase, more preferably with amylomaltase derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens. An example of modified potato starch obtained by treating potato starch with amylomaltase derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens is sold under the trademark Etenia® (Avebe Food). It has been surprisingly found that in cakes comprising a reduced amount of fat, e.g. as low as 30% w/w, and which are prepared using a combination of phospholipase A and modified potato starch, desired cake properties as those mentioned above, e.g. batter viscosity, are improved if compared with cakes produced by using 30% w/w less fat and no addition of phospholipase A and modified potato starch.
Optionally, flavouring agents such as vanilla extract, cocoa powder or yeast extracts can be added. An example of a suitable yeast extract is a yeast extract comprising at least 30% w/w 5′ ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium free dry matter.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, which can be applied to all the aspects of the invention, a yeast extract is used which comprises at least 30% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides, preferably at least 34% w/w, 38% w/w, 40% w/w or 42% w/w, more preferably at least 44% w/w, 46% w/w, 48% w/w or at least 50% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter. It has been found that the use of such yeast extract not only improves the taste of the cake, but also has a surprising emulsifying effect, since upon its use, the viscosity of the batter improves.
In the context of the present invention, the phrase “5′-ribonucleotides” refers to the total amount of 5′-monophosphate ribonucleotides formed during RNA degradation, viz. 5′-monophosphate guanine (5′-GMP), 5′-monophosphate uracil (5′-UMP), 5′-monophosphate cytosine (5′-CMP), 5′-monophosphate adenine (5′-AMP), where 5′-AMP may be partially or completely converted into 5′-monophosphate inosine (5′-IMP). For example, in a yeast extract which comprises 30% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter, the total amount of 5′-GMP, 5′-UMP, 5′-CMP, 5′-AMP and 5′-IMP is 30% w/w on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter.
In a preferred embodiment, a yeast extract is used wherein the total amount of 5′-GMP plus 5′-IMP is at least 15% w/w, preferably at least 17% w/w, 19% w/w, 20% w/w or 21% w/w, more preferably at least 22% w/w, 23% w/w, 24% w/w or 25% w/w, on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter. Due to the constitution of RNA, from which the 5′-ribonucleotides arise, 5′-GMP and 5′-IMP will always be present in approximately equal amounts in this embodiment.
In the context of the present invention, weight percentage calculations of the 5′-ribonucleotides are based on the disodium salt heptahydrate thereof unless otherwise specified. All percentages are calculated on sodium chloride free dry matter. In the present invention, the phrase ‘sodium chloride free dry matter’ refers to the fact that for the calculation of the weight percentage the weight of any sodium chloride present is excluded from the composition. The measurement of sodium chloride in the composition and the above-mentioned calculation can be performed by methods known to those skilled in the art. An example of yeast extracts comprising 40% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides of which 20% w/w 5′-GMP plus 5′-IMP, weight percentages being based on sodium chloride free yeast extract dry matter, is sold under the trademark Maxarite® Delite (DSM Food Specialties, The Netherlands).
The yeast extract may be prepared by any method which yields a yeast extract which comprises at least 30% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter.
The yeast extract may be obtained by hydrolysis or autolysis. Methods to produce hydrolytic yeast extracts are known in the art, see for example WO88/05267. In another embodiment, the yeast extract is obtained by autolysis, for instance as described in WO2005/067734.
It is possible to add additional enzymes to the cake ingredients. Examples of such enzymes are amylolytic enzymes like fungal alpha-amylase, bacterial amylases, anti-staling amylases, amyloglucosidases, lipolytic enzymes like lipases, galactolipases, proteolytic enzymes like endoproteases and exoproteases (carboxy- and aminopeptidases, redox enzymes (oxidases, etc.) and cross-linking enzymes (transglutaminase, etc).
In a preferred embodiment amyloglucosidase is added during the cake production process. Amyloglucosidase has been found to have a positive effect on the batter viscosity and resulting in a finer crumb structure. Furthermore, the amyloglucosidase has a sweetening effect on the taste of the cake.
In another preferred embodiment, which can be applied to all aspects of the invention, another lipolytic enzyme, for example a lipase is added during the cake production process in combination with Phospholipase A. Surprisingly, it was found that adding an additional lipolytic enzyme increases the emulsion stability of the batter. Examples of suitable lipolytic enzymes are Bakezyme® L80,000 (a R. oryzae lipase, available from DSM Food Specialties, The Netherlands) or Lipopan® 50 (a T. lanuginosis lipase, available from Novozymes, Denmark). An additional advantage is that this enables reduction of chemical emulsifier components, such as mono- and or diglycerides (E471) and polyglycerol esters of fatty acids (E475). The lipase can be added in a dosage between 0.5-5 wt % per kg of flour. In another aspect, the invention therefore relates to the use of a lipase in cake production for stabilizing the batter emulsion.
In one embodiment of the invention, which can be applied to all aspects of the invention, the phospholipase A and the optional additional ingredients are present in a cake mix. Cake mixes are often used at home because they are convenient. Most cake mixes simply require adding the package contents to eggs and oil in a bowl and mixing for two to three minutes. The mixture is then ready to be poured into pans and baked.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, which can be applied to all aspects of the invention, additionally at least one of the compounds selected from the group consisting of calcium, yeast extract, modified starch, lipase and/or amyloglucosidase is used or added to the batter in combination with Phospholipase A. Also a combination of these compounds is possible, for example the addition of both calcium and yeast extract, the addition of both yeast extract and modified starch, the addition of both lipase and yeast extract, the addition of both amyloglucosidase and lipase, the addition of both lipase and modified starch, the addition of both modified starch and amyloglucosidase. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, which can be applied to all aspects of the invention, both yeast extract, according to the preferences indicated above, and modified starch according to the preferences indicated above is used or added to the batter or cake mix in combination with phospholipase A. The yeast extract preferably comprises 30% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium chloride free yeast extract dry matter, preferably wherein the total amount of 5′-GMP plus 5′-IMP in the yeast extract is at least 15% w/w, preferably at least 17% w/w, 19% w/w, 20% w/w or 21% w/w, more preferably at least 22% w/w, 23% w/w, 24% w/w or 25% w/w, on the basis of sodium chloride free yeast extract dry matter. The modified starch is modified starch is preferably modified potato starch, preferably a modified potato starch obtained by treating potato starch with amylomaltase derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens It has been surprisingly found that cake containing 30% less butter, 20% less eggs, and a combination of phospholipase A, modified potato starch and a yeast extract comprising at least 30% w/w 5′-ribonucleotides on the basis of sodium chloride free dry matter, has very good quality in terms of volume, structure, mouthfeel and taste. This cake is very similar to the reference but containing much less calories per unit of weight.
The invention is hereby illustrated with the following non-limiting examples